


That's what I thought

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Healing, Kindy cracky, M/M, boiss, i never write killer fics, it was for someone on amino, so this was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Just a drabble of the killers between trials. Philip just wants to chill tf out.





	That's what I thought

Philip sat at one of the little fires in the wreckers yard warming his hands.

He had snuck over to the survivors camp recently and seen them all sat round one, chatting away and comparing items. Despite one of the survivors being Nea with her annoying flashlight the scene had been some what nice. 

He came back and found one of the fires here. It didn't look as inviting, just a rusty old barrel, nothing like the survivors proper camp fire but it would do.

It was warm and meant he could relax for even just a minute in between trials. He sat leant against the wall, closing his eyes and listening to the crackling of the flame.

'Sorry I didn't realise we allowed survivors in here?' A voice came and Philip opened one eye to reveal Evan stood above him. 

'The fire is good I don't want to hear another word about it.' 

Evan just laughed. 'Bless you little boy scout, sorry I didn't bring any marshmallows.' 

Philip shoved him feebly with one hand, to which Evan responded to by shoving him twice as hard.

'Hey ease off that shoulder hurts!' He warned with a scowl.

'Laurie again?' He asked, reaching over to Philips shoulder.

'Every time I get a hold of her.' He replied with an exasperated sigh. 'I try to ignore her most games now, but seeing her aura is highly distracting. 

Evan peeled back the material on his shoulder and eyed the wound. 

'Has the entity not healed you?' 

'Think it's disapointed with my past few matches, seems to be a punishment.' Philip muttered, cracking his knuckles on one hand.

'Maybe you should change your strategy.' Evan offered, picking the left over metal from the cut and dabbing up the blood as best he could.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean catching one survivor and standing around them whilst invisible is a tactic the others have probably caught onto.' Evan laughed. 'That's why so many of them are carrying flashlights at the moment. Even Jake who usually has his toolbox for my damn traps has been seen with one.'

'I just like to make sure I get one kill.' Philip grumbled, resting his chin in his hands.

'Yeah I know, but look at me.'

'You who's getting regularly beaten by Sally and Michael.' Philip taunted with a smirk.

'You watch your mouth or I'll put this chunk of metal right back in your shoulder.'

Philip said nothing, just continued to smile. Evan bound up the wound with some cloth and secured it in place, rubbing it gently to make sure it stayed. 

'All patched up.' He announced, before shuffling across the floor to sit next to him.

'Thanks Evan.' Philip said quietly, resting his head on the other mans shoulder.

'Don't mention it, we all have bad trails.'

'Yeah it just seems to happen to me more often. No ones afraid of me.'

'You have to use that to your advantage then.'

'I heard Meg call me noodle legs once.'

Evan just burst out laughing and Philip shoved him again. 

'It's not funny!' He yelled, but he couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

'Meg does come out with some gold. Should hear the things she calls Dwight. Makes me feel bad when I have to hook her sometimes.'

'I rarely get the joy of it.'

'Well I'm sure I can help you improve but for now i'm gonna forget about the trials and imagine myself somewhere much nicer then your dirty camp fire.'

'It's not dirty. There were some cans around but I got rid of them.'

Evan snorted 'That basically makes it a luxury resort then does it?'

'Oh shut up, we weren't all rich off Daddy's money back home'

'Excuse me I worked very hard for the company, was basically running the place.'

Philip nodded, 'Oh yeah I bet you was.' 

Evan got a hold of him in a headlock. 'I don't think Amanda and her sarcasm has been a good influence on you.' 

'You're just mad because everyone was impressed by her traps.' 

Evan just tightened his grip, pushing Philips face into the dirt.

'Hey come on, you know i was joking. Evan please it's gross.'

'So you admit it?' 

'Oh shut up of course it's gross.'

Evan released his grip and Philip sat up to meet his gaze. 'Amanda's traps are good though.'

'Yeah I know shut up.'

'But do you want to know a secret? She didn't invent it, she told me she actually escaped one but it wasn't made by her it was made by her mentor John.'

Evans eyes twinkled and he smiled. 'You are useful for something aren't you Philip.'

'Don't get any ideas I'm not your sniffer dog. And you can't tell Amanda you know or she'll kill me.' 

'You can just say I threatened it out of you.' 

'Like she'd believe it.' 

'Well I could give you a kick or two to make it believable.' 

Philips eyes widened. 'I don't think so.' 

'Just tell her I'm so charming you couldn't help but tell me.' 

'Again she knows you, not believable.' 

Evan grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled their faces to meet.

'Not charming? That's not what you said to me when I asked you to be my boyfriend.'

'Evan please don't remind me it is too embarrassing.' Philip replied, burying his face into Evans shirt.

'Don't you want to be? Oh well, I guess I can fob you off with Max or someone.'

'No you know I do I- look just shut up.'

Evan smiled, wrapping an arm round Philips shoulder. 'That's what I thought.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
